User blog:Bchwood/Tips to combat high coffee prices
As reported two weeks ago here, coffee prices have been on the rise and show no signs of abating. So here are some money saving tips for baristas and coffee aficionados to help make your brewing cost efficient: Buy Small and Buy Often In an ideal world, you might roast the beans at home for the ultimate in freshness but that’s a difficult and often time-consuming process. The easier route is to buy coffee in small quantities and use promptly. Even though the flavor of coffee begins to fade after roasting, beans will certainly stay fresh for several weeks, especially if kept in a can or canister with a tight-fitting lid, away from heat, light, and dampness. Grind the Beans Yourself Grinding beans only when you need them avoids staleness, contributes to a more flavorful cup, and of course, offers you the indelible fragrance that whets the appetite of even the most blasé coffee drinker. Use the Right Grinder for the Brew Use a burr grinder, which is better for grinding the beans evenly in size and texture. This is a key to releasing the volatile flavor oils into the cup. Blade grinders are best for coffees that can benefit from their “smashing” technique, namely Turkish coffees or some Chemex pots. Choose the Brewer that YOU Like Best It’s your palate, your satisfaction, (and of course your money!), so if you like that ‘50s percolator taste, go for it. If it’s a French press, automatic drip pot, or the battered metal moka you’ve had since college, stick by it. Nobody knows what type of coffee brew tastes best to you more than you! Use the Right Filter Buy the best if you like paper ones to avoid clogging, or opt out of paper (and its waste) and go for the gold, a Swiss gold filter that has very fine holes that do not clog, rinse easily, and can be used for years. Use Good Water The choices for water are diverse these days: purifiers that fit on your kitchen sink faucet, bottled spring water delivered right to your door, and “gourmet” spring waters available at your local grocer. Waters to avoid are soft waters, regular tap water (in most communities), and distilled waters. Remember, the freshest-tasting cup relies on the water as well as the bean. Temperature Matters Boiling-hot coffee burns the tongue and the fingers holding a cup, so imagine what it does to the bean. Forget about boiling (212°F) water, which cooks the grinds. Instead, use slightly cooler water from (195 to 200°F). If the water boils, take it off the heat, let it cool down about five minutes to the recommended temperatures, then brew as usual. Timing Is Essential The one criterion important to all brewing methods is to make only the amount that you will drink now, and re-brew as desired. Believe us, the extra effort to brew more often is worth it and respectful to the bean! Keeping that pot on the burner for more than 18 minutes only means one thing: instead of warming the brew it burns it. In fact, most coffee tastes freshest when consumed within 10 minutes of its brewing. Use Enough Coffee! Although this isn't technically about freshness, using the right amount of coffee gives you the best, deepest, most flavorful cup. Don't be stingy. Two level tablespoons to a six-ounce cup or four level tablespoons to a twelve-ounce mug will be perfect for most palates. Adjust to your taste. Keep Your Tools Clean Nothing can contaminate all your best efforts better than a dirty pot or cup. Residue from the oils and the grinds builds up in mugs, filters, and brewers, so take the time to clean your tools regularly. Your coffee will definitely taste better, richer and fresher! References Source: supermarketguru.com Category:Blog posts